Capturing Happiness Again
by NataliaLea
Summary: Hermione is in pain and needs to find her happiness before she loses her faith in life. Will Draco be able to become her happiness? Another Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people this is my first fanfiction I have written so please tell if its good bad or terrible :) **_

_**AN/ I do not own the character they belong to lovely J. :) You are AMAZING BEYOND WORDS :)**_

Chapter 1

"Hermione love lets go it is raining and you will get a cold if you stay out here any longer." Molly looked at the girl torn into pieces as the amount of hurt she can feel from her agonizing cries.

Ron and Harry both picked Hermione up from the side of her parent's grave she was barely standing if it was not for her best friends she would have fallen as soon as she stood. Her parent's grave was covered around with beautiful petunias but it did not look happy at all it all seemed to be dull and bleak.

Harry and Ron tried their best to sustain their tears as they were also close to Mr. and Mrs. Granger but if they were also crying then there would be no one to comfort Hermione which she needed the most at the moment.

They apparated back to the Burrow in front there were Kingsley and McGonagall waiting outside the door. Molly and Arthur Weasley both walked towards the guests and let them into the Burrow.

"Molly is there something wrong?" Minerva asked and the look in her blue eyes were quite concerned after knowing that she is coping with the loss of her child in the war. Molly tried to keep composed but she couldn't anymore she had to let it all out and McGonagall could tell she was in pain. She walked towards Molly and took her into her arms.

McGonagall and Kingsley are quite confused as to why the couple looks so distraught even though it has been two months from Fred's death. They could not tell as to what has happened but they knew something upsetting has happened today as the Burrow was too quite then it normally is.

"Hermione found out her parents have passed away today." Arthur looked towards McGonagall and Kingsley their apologetic and sympathetic feelings were shown in their eyes for Hermione.

All four adults were sitting down in the living area in silence as to try and think of how to ease Hermione's pain. Whilst at Hermione's parents grave the trio stood there as the same way when Molly and Arthur had last apparated.

Hermione knew she needed to leave her parents knowing she was going to be okay. She breathed in and out a few times and stood strongly on her feet to show her friends that she is going to be laright.

"Harry and Ron you both should go back I will not be too long" Hermione looked at her tired friends and hugged them both to reassure them everything was going to be fine.

"Mione we will wait for you till you are ready to go?" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and he could tell she wanted to be alone with her parents.

She shook her head and smiled at Harry to tell him she wants to be alone.

"Come quick okay? Mum's going to be waiting for us to have supper so come back soon." Ron hugged Hermione hard and looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Hermione knew Ron can't handle all this sadness after Fred's death he has been very emotional towards '_life and death'. _She smiled back at him and hugged both boys and walked towards her parents where they laid peacefully.

Harry and Ron apparated back to the Burrow and finally Hermione was alone. She picked the petunias and scattered them over her parent's grave. She let her tears slowly come and go but she knew her parents wouldn't want her to cry they would of have wanted her to be happy. But how was she going to manage that when her happiness was them?

She knew her happiness has been taken away from her but she needed to be strong. She was after all a '_Gryffindor'_ and they are strong and courageous. She dried up her tears and she promised her parents that she will visit them _soon…_

**Please tell me what you guys think! Should I continue or just stop?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second chapter I thought I'll finish it up if I have started and I myself hate unfinished fanfiction stories :) This is quite a challenge I never knew how hard it is writing a story.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. no money earned whilst writing this. **_

Chapter 2

"Mrs. Malfoy I hope you convince that son of yours to come back to school." McGonagall sternly looked at Narcissa Malfoy.

"I'd very much be pleased for him to go back but you must know it will not be easy for him." Narcissa had always been polite in her own way she still had her head held high in society but had become '_friendlier'_ towards people. Especially after her husband had been taken to Azkaban and later committed suicide she could not do something that will bring more pain for Draco.

"Very well then I shall be leaving now. Thank you for coming out and talking to me Narcissa."

With that McGonagall left. Narcissa arrived to the Manor and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She really did want Draco to finish school and put behind the past but he just won't listen. Feeling frustrated she drifted to sleep on the couch.

Draco was in his room pretty much all day on his bed laying down and staring at the ceiling. He heard someone come into the manor he supposed it was his mother. He got off his bed and walked down the steps to the living area. In there was a woman he truly cared for and she was sleeping peacefully.

With a flick of his wand a blanket floated gently on top of his mother.

Draco walked into the other rooms in the manor with a fireplace and flooed himself to Pansy's house.

"Greengrass if you are here to apologies then come in, if not Get Out!"

Draco smirked and sat down on the nearest seat as she realised it was Draco she got the letter from Hogwarts that was owled to her today.

She chucked it at Draco which he caught and starting reading. After a few minutes Pansy couldn't stand the silence. "Well? Did you get one? Are going to go back to school? Oh merlins SAY SOMETHING!"

"Pansy if I did and I chose to go would you follow me?" Draco smirked at her he knew this girl would do whatever he does.

"Sod off Malfoy, I am not your obsessed little girl you can play around with anymore. Actually I am planning to go and NO it has nothing to do with you!"

"Yup I believe you."

In that moment Blaise walked down from the stairs and joined in with the two. He looked at Draco that was smirking at his _'girlfriend' _and Pansy that now has gone bright red. He thought to himself that this is going to be awkward.

"Malfoy when umm did you arrive?" Blaise sat down next to Pansy and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ahh well well how long has this been going on for?" Draco was going to have too much fun making Pansy uncomfortable after all he never expected them to be in A relationship. He could tell that this was going to last for a long time as Pansy was going red and redder by the moment.

"Me and Pans have been dating for a month." Blaise answered it straight forward and looked as if it was never anything surprising. But Blaise was a gentleman and even though he was in Slytherin he had feelings and knew exactly how to capture any girls heart.

Whereas Draco Malfoy feelings were not his thing he'd rather clean his room up than show feelings at all. But he only showed his feelings to his mother because he knew she was stressing WAY too much about his life.

Draco nodded in reply to Blaise's confession and the room was awkwardly silent no one spoke until Theo appeared. Draco thanked merlin someone came to rescue this boredom.

"Did you guys get the le…" With that Theo's entrance was a trip on the carpet and smacked his face on the floor.

The others just laughed at the quite lovely entrance of Theo, then came Daphne Greengrass. Oh no Draco thought this is going to be good.

"Theo as much as I know you are desperate to kiss someone or something in your case but could move out of the way! Pans I'm sorry for calling a… all those words."

Draco's mouth dropped had he just heard these two being civil after fighting oh merlin what is happening to the world magic.

"It's okay, anyway are you excited about the opening ball at Hogwarts?" Pansy screeched and Draco knew he was going to have a headache after these talking about this _'ball'. _Pansy then turned to Draco looking very sly.

"What?"

"Since Daphne refused to go with Theo why don't you two go together? Don't give me that look you two. End of discussion me and Blaise are going you two go together and Theo can umm well have fun finding a partner Theo."

_**Ahh finale it is done next chapter will be out really really soon :) OMG guys please tell me your views on this I really didn't like writing this chapter that much. REVIEW PLEASE oh and thank you PotterFan98 and Guest for reviewing I very much appreciate :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter [: Oh and people who read this I made a trailer for it on youtube I have the site on my profile Check it out. Anyways writing is hard PEOPLE and school's starting on Monday 'cries'.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to lovely J k Rowling**_

* * *

Chapter 3

McGonagall read the muggle article about Hermione's parents she took a deep breath and put down the paper. She knew this is going to be hard for Hermione this year but she was to stubborn to seek help if she wasn't coping. McGonagall just hoped that before school started she has healed slightly.

Students were packed in Diagon Alley buying the things they needed for school but most were preparing for the opening of Hogwarts. As much as Hermione loved the school now she felt nothing towards the school.

She entered the nearest bookshop and sat in the back corner where no one goes much. With a sigh she sat down on the floor and took out a book. It was her mother's diary she held it to herself hard and leaned back on the book shelves behind her.

_There were two muggle men in her house her parents were sleeping in the top floor. Hermione raced to her parents' room and they were gone._

_She was breathing heavily and went down and there they were both her parents tied to a chair. Both covered in blood….._

_She screamed and screamed_

Daphne had entered the bookshop to buy several books on potions. She was roaming around when she heard someone screaming at the back. She walked over to the back and saw Granger sitting there and screaming she must have fallen asleep.

Daphne walked up to Granger and shook her "Granger wake up!" she whispered couple of times and Hermione woke up.

She looked around her surroundings and took her book and ran out of the bookshop.

Daphne was shocked to see her like this she went out of the bookshop and Pansy was waiting for her outside. Pansy looked at Daphne "I don't know what you're surprised at but I just saw Granger running and crying for her life."

Daphne was now suspicious and kind of worried for Granger she seemed too emotionless and distraught. "Yea I woke her up she was screaming she must've fallen asleep."

"Strange, anyway let's go get our gowns"

Hermione had run into the nearest alleyways trying to hide this side of her. She didn't want anyone to see her hurt and weak, this must be hidden no one must know she would tell herself. She removed the tear stains on her cheek and put on her brave face before going and meeting up with Ginny Weasley at the three broomsticks.

Hermione arrived at the place and sat waiting for Ginny to come whilst waiting she would stare outside the window thinking of how she is going to survive a life without her parents. She took in a deep breath so that it would stop the tears from pouring out.

Sometimes before sleeping she would take a potion for dreamless sleeps but she knew this would not help her of any sort. But she wouldn't care less what happens to her life know she lost the most precious people in her life and she will return to them no matter what it takes.

With that Ginny and Harry walk in holding hands and look very happy. Hermione hadn't realised them entering but the couple noticed her and Ginny started going red as they approached Hermione at the table.

"Hermioneeee?" Harry waved his hands in front of her face to get her attention.

"Oh hi when did you guys arrive here?"

"Like now, what's up with you? You seemed phased out recently?" Ginny looked at her with concern. Ginny was like Hermione's best friend like a sister sometimes even though she loved her and all she couldn't comfort her pain she's going through at the moment.

"Nothing it's just were going to go back to school and I'm just thinking how it's going to be different that's all. And speaking of different when did you two become this?" Both of them went bright red oh merlin Hermione thought.

"Today Harry asked me to be his partner to the ball and then he asked me out." Ginny always seemed to confident and that's what Harry needs even though he killed Voldemort he was too shy.

"Thank merlin Harry about time! Anyway what ball?" she looked at the couple totally lost and surprised that Harry manned up.

"Hermione I know you don't like the whole '_girly'_ thing but you're not oblivious." Ginny looked up and she could see her trying to find out what they were talking about.

"Oh Hermione please don't tell me you don't know or forgot?"

"Well well the Brightest Witch of our time has forgotten something isn't that odd?" Malfoy was standing by the table with Theo and looking at the Gryffindor's quite amusingly.

"If you don't mind Malfoy we don't interact with Death eaters! So take you and your trouble somewhere else."

Harry and Draco both looked ready to shoot each other hexes hands held tightly around their wands but this didn't last. Hermione got up and took Harry's wand off him.

"Harry sit down and Malfoy yes I forgot something if you guys don't mind I have to leave." Hermione took her bag and walked out of the store. Ginny and Harry both ran after her leaving Draco and Theo totally confused as to what just happened.

_**Review if you have time if not then idk. Thank you for reading! I will be updating every day because I have nothing better to do lol. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Hermione love save us! Please! AHHHH" _

"_MUM NOO!"_

I woke up straight away panting and my eyes were full of tears I rubbed my tears away with my sleeves and lay back in bed and looked out into the dark night with the stars that had appeared. I stared at the moon glistening through my window it reminded me of the times when my mum would read me bedtime stories while I looked at the moon in wonder. It's these times that makes me miss them the most when your realise you're all on your own and nobody there telling you it's going to be okay.

That is why it is never going to be okay, never.

"Hermionee? Get up we need to get ready for tonight." Ginny always stayed in bed late but she would wake up extra early on days that included two things boys and shopping.

"Ugh Gin, the ball is like at 8.00pm so please don't bother me now and leave please?"

"Oh no Hermione you're coming with me to pick up your dress and then we are going to get ready for the ball. NO excuses! Be downstairs in 20 minutes!"

I heard her close my bedroom door so I got up and ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door so that Ginny wouldn't barge in; I took out my wand and looked in front of the mirror. I had massive scratch marks on my face left and right it doesn't hurt anymore because the pain these days calm me down.

With a quick flick I heal the wounds, but there is just one wound I will never remove and that was the wound that Bellatrix had given me. The word printed so vividly onto my pale arm did not make me upset or angry it was more of a fact of who I am these days, a filthy mudblood.

After I had gotten ready I walked out of my room and went downstairs.

"Good morning dear, what would like for breakfast? Eggs or pancakes?" I nodded at Molly and walked towards the kitchen and sat at the table. I took a glass and poured some pumpkin juice and drank that while waiting for Ginny to get me.

I heard Molly walking back to her room crying that's all she did these days cry and cry and cry. Sometimes I wonder why she's always cheerful in front of me but as soon as my back is turned she gets upset. Why pretend to be happy with a messed up life that was left for us after the war.

"Okay, thank you so much Padma for bringing the dresses down here. Go upstairs to my room and I'll be there in a second."

"Oh I am so excited for this ball today. Oh and Ginny I forgot to tell you Luna and Lavender are also coming if that's okay with you?"

"Yes why wouldn't it be?"

"Well since Hermione is still you know and Lavender is supposedly dating Ron now I thought it would be bad of me to invite her also."

At this I couldn't pretend to be not listening I rose from my chair and walked towards the stairs where both girls were standing there.

"Actually Ginny you go up and get ready with the rest of the girls I have to go to school and I'll get ready over there."

With that I snatched my dress of Padma and apparated to Hogwarts. I stood in front of the giant gates and waited for McGonagall to come and let me in. I sat down at the end of the gate and leant my head against the hard wall.

I hadn't realised I fell asleep until I felt something poking my arm. I opened my eyes until I realise what was or who was poking my arm.

None other than our fabulous Draco Malfoy, great my life is nothing but a mess. I get up and brush the pollen off of my clothes and walk towards the gates.

"Granger I think you're forgetting something?"

Hermione what did you forget oh right the dress. Without looking back and kept on walking summoned the dress and it came rustling to my hand.

I could care less with greetings as I approached McGonagall and gave a nod and entered the school. The place where I had started to hate because of this place I never got to see my parents as much as I could've if I had never been a witch.

Ignoring the looks of McGonagall and Malfoy I walked towards the school.


End file.
